Champions of the Goddesses
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: When Billy inexplicably appears in Sean's apartment, he is thrust into a story made just for him, complete with Mark, Sam, and some cake at the end.


**This fanfiction will be a first for me. It will be my first fanfiction that is about YouTubers! Yay! Personally, this is a tribute to my favorite YouTuber of all time, jacksepticeye. I know he probably won't read this, but I'm making it anyway! This is a story that I wrote just for the sake of writing it. I'm actually thinking of making an RPG maker game of it, but I don't exactly have the software. And yes. This whole story is one big long chapter. It's based off a concept I came up with randomly, and my sister helped me develop it a bit, but this will actually be drastically different from the original concept. There was a lot that she wanted in it, and there were certain things that I wanted in it. All I can say is that this is probably literally the longest thing I've ever written in my life.**

* * *

"Anyway, I'm gonna leave this episode here. _Thank_ you guys _so_ much for watching! If you liked it, _PUNCH_ that 'Like' button in the face _LIKE A BOSS!_ And—high-fives all around—wapssh! Wapssh! And I will see all you dudes _IN THE NEXT VIDEO_!"

Sean turned off his camera and let out a sigh. He was finally done recording for the day and could take a break. Being a YouTuber was hard work, but it was worth it just to see how happy he made his fans. He still had work to do, but first, some food.

Pizza!

He left his recording room to get some.

In the kitchen, however, there was someone else.

A little boy in an orange shirt and green shorts with short light brown hair.

Billy.

"BILLY!" Sean yelled, confused, angry, and shocked at the same time. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! And, more importantly, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Billy gave him an evil little grin (the little asshole) and started laughing like a crazy person. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

" _How_ I got here isn't important! _What_ I'm doing here is. I'm gonna kill you, Jack!"

"Howya gonna do that, little Billy bitch?!"

"I have a friend who needed my help. In return, she promised I could kill you in every way you've killed me in every episode of _Happy Wheels_!"

"How the fuck do you remember that, ya little shit?!"

"I didn't even exist. Then, my friend brought me into reality and told me everything! I watched every episode of _Happy Wheels_ and know how much you hate me, so she gave me the task of bringing you to her first!"

"Okay. First of all, you don't have any friends, female or otherwise. Second of all, even if you did, nobody can bring fictional characters to life as actual people! Except, I guess, maybe God?"

"Oh, poor Jack! Your brain can't handle the information!"

"C'MERE, BILLY, SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN!"

"Gotta catch me first!"

Billy took off like Steve during a spikefall. Sean ran after him, eager to send Billy back to the _Happy Wheels_ graveyard.

Finally, he managed to corner his least-favorite kid in the recording room, where Billy gave him an evil grin before grabbing Sean's arm and hitting it with something in a syringe.

Almost immediately, Sean could feel himself getting woozy. Billy and the room began swimming in his vision. It didn't take long before he blacked out.

* * *

When Sean woke up, he was in the bed of a cell of some sort. It actually looked kind of comfortable, since it didn't look like a prison cell. The floor was wood, with a rug by both the desk and bed. The bed itself was really soft and cozy.

 _This is a really nice prison cell,_ he thought, sitting up. _How'd I get here, though?_

That's when he remembered what had happened prior to him blacking out.

 _Ugh! That little Billy bastard! I'll kill him for this!_

As quickly as he could he slid off the bed and went over to the door. His cell did have a window, but the door had a window as well, and might allow him to see if anyone was out there.

Logically, there were guards outside his cell. They appeared to be taking it really seriously. He tapped on the window to try and get their attention.

"Hey!" he yelled. "You two!" One turned to face him, and he nearly fell backward.

It was Bobby!

" _Bobby?!_ What the fuck is going on?! First Billy, now you?!"

"Sorry, Jack," Bobby replied, shifting his shotgun to a more comfortable position. "I have my orders."

"I call bullshit on that! You don't really have a reason to hate me! I actually like you!"

"Again, she gave me my orders. I don't have a choice. She's the reason I exist right now."

"So, who else is guarding my cell, besides you?"

"I don't know. He hasn't talked since we started guarding you."

"I'll find out who he is. HEY! YOU!" The other guard turned slightly. "YEAH! I'M TALKIN' TO YOU, ASSHOLE! GET OVER HERE!"

The other guard fully faced Sean. It was Lesser Dog!

"Hey, I remember you! You really liked to be petted, right?" Lesser Dog nodded in affirmation, its tongue sticking out as it panted. "Sorry for the whole 'asshole' thing, by the way." It let out a bark and wagged its tail. Sean took that as accepting his apology. "Anyway… since you can't really talk… Bobby, do you know where we are?"

"Not really. Ever since she made me real, I've been here. I don't think I've even really been outside."

"That's stupid! Why not?!"

"Well, it's kinda been only two days, and I've been going through guard training…"

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." Sean chuckled nervously. "Are Steve and Betty around?"

"Nope. Sorry. She only brought a few of us to life. Me, Billy, Mike, Mary… Well, we were part of the team specially created to keep you contained."

"Wait, so there are _more_ people from video games who've been brought to life?! Jesus Christ!"

"There's one girl on the team who's not that bright, so you should be able to escape when she's on duty. Her partner's not that smart, either. I think their names are Evie and Boibot."

" _Evie's_ been brought to life?! Oh, mother of God! Why is this happening?!"

"I have no idea. Sorry, man."

Suddenly, it occurred to Sean that the hallway was too long to just hold one prisoner.

"Bobby, who else is here? There's too many cells for it to just be me."

"I don't know. Try to escape. Evie and Boibot should be here in just a minute."

"And my sanity will disappear when they do get here!"

"Not my problem. Here they come."

Evie looked more than a little bit different than she did last time Sean had talked to her. She actually had a body below her shoulders—she was solidly built, with the same dark brown hair, but instead of a white shirt, she wore a guard uniform similar to Bobby's. She gave Sean a look of deep loathing before going into her place. Boibot looked almost exactly the same as he had before, with differences just like Evie's. He gave him a look of hatred as well.

 _Maybe badmouthing you two was a bad idea._

Bobby and Lesser Dog headed off to wherever while Evie and Boibot stood guard.

"H-hey, Evie!" Sean called nervously, getting her attention.

"What do you want?" Her voice, of course, wasn't chopped or robotic anymore, but she still had a British accent. It appeared she was a bit more intelligent now, but not by much. The smile that had faced him for so many videos where he'd lost more than a little bit of his sanity was gone.

In short, Evie was pissed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you stupid in all those videos I did. Heh. Let bygones be bygones?"

"No. You hurt my feelings. It wasn't my fault that I had to give those answers! Blame the people who used my software!"

"I was just tryin' to make an entertaining video for the people! You just happened to be in the video! I said I was sorry!"

"You also screamed at me."

"Jesus, Evie! I called you my girlfriend or my wife in almost every video I did with you! Couples fight! It's a fact of life!"

"I didn't _have_ life before. I hate you, Sean. Don't forget that."

"I won't, bitch! Here I am, trying to be nice and make amends—"

"Oh. _That's_ what you were doing? I thought you were trying to get me to be your girlfriend for real."

"No, Evie. We're better off as just friends. Boibot, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," he said.

"Now, Evie, why don't you unlock my cell so we can have a big friendship hug?"

"You got it." She pulled a bunch of old-timey prison keys off her belt and Sean noticed there was something on the end of each of the keys. One had Sam as the handle. His heart pounded as Evie picked that key and went towards the lock.

 _If that key's to my cell, that means the rest of the keys go to the rest of the prisoners! I have to get the keys! Okay, as soon as Evie opens the door, grab the keys and run as fast as your fuckin' legs can carry ya!_

As soon as the door was open, Sean rushed out, grabbed the keyring from Evie, and ran. It took her and Boibot a few seconds to realize what had just happened, but once they did, Evie turned on her communicator.

"My Lady, Sean has escaped!" she reported. "Do you want me and Boibot to attack him?!" She listened for a moment, and her jaw dropped. "Why?!" The person on the other end gave their answer, and Evie shut her mouth. "Yes, My Lady. We'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

Sean leaned against a wall so he could catch his breath. He pulled out the keyring and looked carefully. He noticed a few symbols he didn't recognize, but then his eyes landed on one he did. A pink mustache on the handle, with an 'M' as the part that went in the lock.

 _Mark's here, too?! Damn it!_

He decided to look for Mark quickly. He'd need backup to get out of here.

Like all things seem to do in these kinds of stories, finding Mark didn't take very long. There were two living mannequins outside his door, standing guard. Just when Sean figured he'd have to throw down, a beeping rang out. Both mannequins raised some sort of communicator to their ears, then left their posts.

"That was weird…" Sean knocked on the door; just to be sure Mark was in there.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CREEPY SONS OF BITCHES!"

"Yep, that's Mark. Mark! It's me! Jack!"

"Jack?!" Mark's face appeared in the window, and he sighed in relief. "Thank God it's you and not mannequins. They've been guarding me the _whole fucking time_ I've been here!" Suddenly, his brow creased in confusion. "Wait, how'd you get past the guards?"

"Well, mine were Evie and Boibot, and yours got a call and left."

"That's fantastic! And suspicious! Let's get out of here!"

"I am one step ahead of you, Mark." Sean inserted the pink mustache key into the lock. There was a click as it unlocked. Mark opened the door.

"Thanks, Jack! I owe you one!"

"We should get moving. The sooner, the better. I hate this fuckin' place. Apparently, a whole bunch of video game characters were brought to—"

"Jack?!" Mark hissed, looking slightly terrified.

"Let me finish, Mark! Anyway, a whole buncha video game characters were brought to life. We should try and avoid—"

" _Jack!_ "

"Quit interrupting! We should try and avoid running into any of them. Now, what is it?!"

Instead of answering, Mark turned Sean around to reveal the Puppet right behind him.

"Oh, SHIT!" Sean yelled. "RUN! RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT, BECAUSE IT FUCKIN' DOES!"

He and Mark took off at top speed, desperate to escape, not even watching where they were going. By the time they stopped, they were so out of breath that they could barely stand.

"I think we lost him!" Mark panted. "God, I hate running!"

"We should be safe for a bit," Sean sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah." Mark just sat down with his back to the wall. "I wanna lie down and die."

"That can be arranged," a female voice said. They looked up to see a girl who looked no older than sixteen with long, curly brown hair. She had a smile similar to Billy's evil grin on her face.

"Who are you?!" Mark groaned.

"My name is Misty. Welcome, Mark and Sean, to your end."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DOES ALMOST _EVERYONE_ WANT TO HURT OR KILL ME TODAY?!" Sean yelled.

"Hey, what'd we do to you?" Mark whined.

"I need you two out of my way. It's that simple. Now, I have a couple promises to keep."

Billy rushed out from behind her, followed by the Crazed Buttstabber. She just stood there with that creepy grin, looking awfully pleased with herself.

"SCREW YOU, BILLY!" Sean screamed, trying to punch the little douchebag. At the same time, Mark ran from the Crazed Buttstabber, not wanting to get stabbed in the butt.

It was at the moment both pursuers made contact with their targets that Sean and Mark vanished into thin air. Billy and the Crazed Buttstabber just stood there, confused as all hell. The girl stomped her foot angrily.

"Guess I have to do this the hard way," she growled. "Billy, Buttstabber, you two round up the army. I've got work to do."

"Yes, ma'am!" Billy said obediently.

"I'm not going to fail. Those two are going down."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sean opened his eyes to find nothing but inky blackness for miles. He also appeared to be… floating?

"Sweet! I can fly!" he marveled, before a horrible pain registered in his abdomen. "AUGH! CHRIST ON A BIKE! THAT HURTS!" He moved his hand down to where the pain was and discovered a bleeding wound. "SHIT! THAT LITTLE BILLY'S GONNA PAY!"

"JACK!"

Mark flew out of the darkness and barely managed to stop. His butt had apparently been stabbed, because there was a lot of blood coming out of it.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Nope!"

"What are we gonna do?! We're trapped in a void, fatally wounded by our worst enemies, with no idea of how to escape!"

"Mark, will ya calm down?! There's _got_ to be a way out!"

"Where?! I sure as hell don't see one!"

"Well, if we just—" Suddenly, something occurred to Sean. "Wait, is it just me, or are we falling faster?!"

They were falling much faster than before, and clung to each other, screaming in terror… before landing safely on a couch.

"Oh, that's better," Mark sighed. The inky black void from before was now reshaping into a garden of some kind. It was really nice, but there was still the issue that _THEY WERE BLEEDING TO DEATH!_

"I might not wanna die, but this is a pretty place to die in," Sean admitted.

"Welcome, champions."

A female voice reached the two. A girl who looked about twenty years old with brown hair tied back in a bun came into the area. She wore a knee-length green dress with a pair of black combat boots and a blue ribbon tying her hair back.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Mark greeted her. She shook her head.

"Please, stand up so I can heal you," she ordered. She went up to Sean first and pressed her hand to his side. The wound closed, and he felt like Billy had never stabbed him in the first place.

"Whoa."

"And now, for Mark… This is gonna be awkward."

"Go ahead. Heal me!"

She managed to form a small orb of healing energy and used it on Mark. His wound did the same thing that Sean's had.

"Now that we're not dying, who _are_ you?" Sean asked the girl.

"Follow me," she replied, ignoring his question. They followed her through the garden until they came to a gigantic mansion. She led them through the house and to the living room, where there was a plate of cookies and steaming cups of coffee waiting on the table.

"Thanks, lady!" Mark told her.

"You can just both call me Blair," she corrected. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find Niki before we can start." She left the room. Sean and Mark ate some cookies and sipped their coffee waiting for Blair to come back.

Sure enough, she returned with another girl, this one with medium-length, curly dark brown hair and wearing a pink t-shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Hey!" the new girl, Niki, greeted them. "Welcome to the Place Beyond Her Reach!"

"Whose reach?" Sean asked.

"Misty. You've met her. She's the one who tried to kill you both, and captured you."

"Oh, _her_. Billy's bitch of a boss…"

"She's more of a bitch than you think, and more dangerous than you know."

"Hey, anybody who can bring the Crazed Buttstabber to life is seriously dangerous!" Mark protested.

"How do you know her?"

"Simple. She used to be one of us, until she defeated us. Me and Niki, that is."

"Ooh, a story!" Mark cheered. "Tell us the story!"

"Long ago," Blair began. "There were three goddesses who watched over mankind—Misty, Niki, and me. I was the diplomatic one, keeping order between nations. Niki handled creative things, such as art and music. Misty was the one who controlled weather and the elements. For a long time, we were perfectly balanced. Then, Misty became power-hungry. She struck quickly and caught us off-guard, banishing Niki and I from Earth and obtaining the limitless power she desired.

"However, I was able to find a prophecy to solve the problem. Each of us will choose a champion. Niki and I's champions against Misty's. If one of our champions wins, then we'll be allowed back. If hers wins, we'll be killed."

"Who are your champions?" Mark asked.

"Mine is Sean," Blair replied. "Niki's is you."

"Wait a fuckin' minute!" Sean demanded, holding up a hand. "So you're relying on us, a couple of YouTubers, to beat a _literal goddess_ and bring you back into power?!"

"We have faith in you," Blair assured him. "We're not sending either of you in alone."

As if on cue, four other people entered the room: Steve, Betty, Bob, and Wade.

"STEVE, BUDDY!" Sean ran over. "I can't believe you and Betty are real!"

"Believe it, Jack!" Steve replied, straightening his helmet. "Can I take this thing off, though?"

"Go for it, bro!"

"Isn't this just wasting time when we could be kicking ass?" Bob groaned.

"Why are you guys here?" Mark asked.

"We're here to help you and Jack!" Wade answered simply.

"It won't be easy," Niki warned. "Not only does Misty have her champion and his backup, she has an entire army of people who hate you."

"Excuse me?!" Sean scoffed. "Have you _seen_ these plus-one biceps?!" He tapped one for emphasis. "I can take a bunch of Billys!"

"You forget how powerful she is. She could very well summon an entire _army_ of each and every one who hates you."

"Oh, shit."

"Don't worry. We've got your backs. We have an army to back you two up, and a little something extra…" She turned to an unfamiliar face—a girl with dark hair. "Violet, please go get the Relics."

"You got it, Blair," Violet responded, running out of the room. She came back with two boxes, handing one to Sean and the other to Mark. Sean opened the box and his jaw dropped.

"My hat! I thought I lost this!"

"Misty stole it from you, but we managed to get it back thanks to Bobby."

"I thought Bobby—that sexy, smart cycler!"

"It's the source of all your bossness," Blair explained. "And we have a second item to give you." She used her magic and a glowing green ball of energy appeared in her hands. It flashed and in its place was—

"SAM?!"

"He'll help you in battle, since he's needed to activate your true potential. If you are close to death, he'll revive you, but he'll only do it once. He also has a little secret weapon to help you if you need it."

Mark, on the other hand, found the Wharfstache in his box. He gleefully put it on.

"I already know this is part of my power!" he told the goddesses. "It's in almost every fangame made for me!"

"Mark?"

Out of the shadows hopped…

"Tiny Box Tim?!" Mark said excitedly. "C'mere, my little biscuit!" Tim hopped into Mark's arms and he received a hug.

"Tim will function the same as Sam, but both of them can also provide new weapons if the ones you have break," Violet explained. "Good luck to both of you on the battlefield."

"Thank you so much!" Sean said, hugging all three of them. Sam simply sat on his shoulder.

"We'll be watching from here," Blair informed the groups. "Now…"

She waved her hand and they vanished.

* * *

Misty paced back and forth. She'd been waiting for Sean and Mark to arrive, and arrive they did, in a flash.

"Misty!" Sean yelled, holding out his shotgun. "ARE YOU READY TO DIE, BITCH?!"

"So, you met my sister and her friend," Misty said with a grin. "They evidently told you the story, and what you have to do."

"Yeah!" Mark jumped in. "And we'll beat your champion, whoever he is!"

"Very well."

She waved her hand and a massive flash of light appeared in front of her.

"Jack! Mark! How's it goin', bros?"

Felix had arrived and looked ready to fight.

"ARE YOU _SERIOUS_?!" Sean screamed. "WE HAVE TO FIGHT _FELIX_?!"

"I'm sorry, bros, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" Felix rushed towards them and used his Ultimate Brofist. Sean and Mark narrowly dodged it. They knew Steve, Betty, Bob, and Wade weren't there yet but would be called in later, when they were needed.

"Felix, we don't want to fight you! Just surrender and we can go home!"

"I'll never surrender, and if that's true, why don't _you_ surrender?!"

"Because if Mark and I surrender, the world will be taken over by people like Evie and Billy!"

 _"Your hat, Sean!_ " Blair's voice said in his ear. _"Reach into your hat!"_

Sean reached up into his hat and pulled out a shotgun.

"OH, YEAH! NOW WE'RE SUCKIN' DIESEL! THANKS, BLAIR!"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" screeched Misty in fury. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY MY SISTER'S NAME!"

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!"

Felix went for Mark's head, but Sean pulled a shield out of his hat and stood between them.

"Since when is my hat like Mary Poppins's bag?!"

Mark used the power of the Wharfstache to punch Felix as hard as he could. Felix jumped backwards and healed himself.

"What?!" Mark yelped. "That's so not fair! How come he can insta-heal?!"

"Because he's the final boss!" Sean replied, shooting Felix. "Final bosses can heal themselves sometimes!"

"That's right! I am the _real_ boss, not you, Jack!"

"Dammit, Felix! Will ya just die already?!"

"Fuck you, Jack!"

The battle raged, all three YouTubers using their various powers to try and beat each other. Misty watched with a slightly amused expression as Felix got the upper hand.

That was before Sean remembered Sam's secret power.

 _Oh, God, how do I do this?!_

 _"Channel your bossness!_ " Blair urged.

Sean closed his eyes and focused on how much of a boss he was.

"What the fuck?!" Felix yelled.

Sean opened his eyes and realized Sam was high in the air. What happened next was truly amazing.

A tank of septic fluid appeared around Sam and he made himself comfortable. To Sean's surprise, a giant green mech appeared. The tank plugged itself into the mech and did a pose.

"OH, YEAH, BABY! HERE WE GO!" Sean shouted excitedly. "GO, SAM! KILL HIM!"

Sam stomped towards Felix. Misty narrowed her violet eyes and held up her arms. A small army of Billys, Evies, Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics, and mannequins appeared and began to rush him. He managed to take out 75% of them before some of the animatronics overwhelmed him and dismantled the mech. Sam disappeared before the mech was destroyed and reappeared next to Sean.

"FREDDY! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

The battle raged on. Both Mark and Sean ended up using their revivals from Tim and Sam, but even when _their_ army showed up, they were outmatched. Misty kept summoning more and more soldiers to fight for Felix, until both of the other champions were almost dead. Their allies had long since been defeated, and Misty's army vanished.

"Now, Felix, finish them off!" she demanded.

"You got it, lady!" He went towards Sean, who could barely move. Right when Felix was about to hit him, the world froze. Sean found himself healing from every wound, floating in that void again.

"What? Who's helping me? Blair?"

The goddess didn't answer. Sean guessed she was frozen, too. He was beginning to think, though, that he and Mark wouldn't win, whether the world was frozen or not. This wasn't a game, where he could just reload a save point and keep going. This was real life, and he didn't know how to win. There weren't any tips to help him win in the comments—

The comments.

His fans, who supported him through everything. Who cheered him up when he was down. Who helped him win games that were too difficult for him on his own. They drew fanart, made games, wrote stories, sent gifts, and loved nearly everything he did. They let him know when he screwed up and were the reason he was who he was today.

What would they do if they knew he was about to give up?

They'd cheer for him to keep going, to beat Felix and Misty, to be the boss they knew he was!

In that moment, it all became clear. His fans were the source of his bossness, the reason he was such a boss. It had been there inside him but it had taken their love for it to awaken.

He knew what he had to do.

Felix's Brofist hit Sean once he'd returned to the real world, but it had no effect. The Irishman was radiating pure boss energy.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Misty screeched. Before she could summon her army again, Sean took off his hat. Reaching inside, he pulled out a sword that had Sam where the sword's blade met the hilt.

The Sword of Bossness.

Popping his hat back on, he readied the sword and drove it straight through Felix's middle. Felix let out a scream as he vanished. Misty's eyes widened in horror. Sean used his boss energy to heal Mark fully before facing her.

"Now, how about you let your sister and her friend come back?" Sean told the goddess. She bowed her head in defeat as Blair and Niki appeared, along with Violet.

"You did it!" Blair cheered. "I didn't even know that sword existed, or I would've given it to you right off the bat!"

"It's all right. It's still awesomeness!" He held it up and checked it again.

Felix reappeared, this time unarmed and without powers.

"Great job, Jack!" he said. "It fuckin' hurt when you put that sword through my chest, but you did what ya had to do."

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Blair announced. Misty sat in the corner, her face buried in her knees in shame.

* * *

The party had plenty of food and beer. Everyone was mixing and mingling. Sean had found out that he, Mark, and Felix would be allowed to travel from the mortal realm to visit the goddesses from time to time. That rocked, since one of each video game character that had been brought to life because of the goddesses would be allowed to continue living, only in the realm of the goddesses. Billy was still a little bitch, but he was very apologetic.

Sean was about to go back home when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It was Violet. She handed him a letter.

"Here," she said. "A girl came by saying she couldn't make it to the party, but she wanted me to give you this."

Sean opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

 _Dear Jack/Sean,_

 _If you're reading this, congratulations! You made it to the end!_

 _You don't know me, but I've been a huge fan of you and your videos for a while now. I've started this letter a million times to tell you why, and I've got it now._

 _My younger sister discovered your videos first and introduced me to you. She doesn't really watch your videos anymore unless she's bugging me, but I check your channel whenever I can to see what you've uploaded that day. You're my favorite YouTuber_ _ever_ _and I wanted to let you know why._

 _I got into your videos during an extremely tough school year, where it seemed like everything was going wrong. Watching you rage at games was both relatable and hilarious, and I kept going back for more (like with cookies or cake). Knowing that you care about fans sets you_ _miles_ _above a lot of celebrities nowadays. You didn't let your success go to your head, and it's part of what makes you so awesome._

 _Last summer, I had three extremely hard weeks of marching band camp. At the end of the day, I'd go home and get on my computer just to see what you were up to. It helped keep me going, just trying to channel my inner bossness so I'd have enough energy to make it through. You make me laugh so hard and I can't wait to see what you do in the future._

 _I can't make it to the party because I've got a football game to play at. Hopefully, there'll be a brand-new video waiting when I get home!_

 _Here's to you, Mr. Boss!_

 _Love,_

 _Kaitlynn Gold._

 _AKA The Writer and Pipper Pines._

Sean couldn't help but smile as he finished reading the letter. So she had created this whole adventure for him, eh? She'd done a good job.

Now it was time to go home.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who reads this for sticking around! This is the single longest thing I've ever written (over 5000 words) and the first true jacksepticeye tribute I've ever done.**

 **A couple notes about four characters in the story:**

 **Blair is an OC who I use for almost everything now.**

 **Niki represents my Markiplier-superfan of a best friend.**

 **Misty is my sister, who actually asked me if she could be the villain when this story was still developing (thanks, sis!)**

 **And finally, Violet.**

 **Violet is a recent friend of mine who was awesome enough to offer me great pointers on what to put into the story. I figured since she loves both Jack and Mark, it would only be fair to put her in the story too.**

 **If anybody who wants to make a jacksepticeye fangame uses this story as a base, please include me in the credits as writer and leave in my letter to Jack so he can read it if he plays the game. Also, feel free to insert yourself at the party, but please** _ **do not**_ **include the author's notes!**

 **So that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed this story that took me weeks to both develop and write.**

 **Please, keep checking my page for more content and comment if you want me to do more JSE tributes.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
